no6fandomcom-20200223-history
Nezumi
Nezumi is a main character in the manga and anime of No.6. He is a prison escapee. Appearance Nezumi has dark blue hair that is shoulder blade length and wears it in a short, but visible ponytail, leaving his fringe and strands of hair hanging at the sides of his face, his eyes are a light gray. Rather than using a hairtie, Nezumi seems to tie his hair using some of his hair and tying it in a twist-like fashion. In episode 2 of the anime, he wears a cloak (made of superfiber) which he soon took off to cover the enemy's eyes temporarily before holding a knife to his chin. He also used it to cover Shion and himself when they jumped out of a car (also in episode 2). He noted that he is taller than Shion (by 8cm). He wears beige pants (he tucks in the left side into a boot and the other is left as is and appears tattered), a black motorcycle jacket with multiple pockets and wears his cloak around his neck when not using it, when it is like this it looks like an over large scarf. He has a fairly muscular body. When he was 12 years old, his hair was chin length and slightly shorter than when he turned 16. He wore a gray oversized shirt with a wide collar and a pair of dark gray shorts. Also when Nezumi was 12, he was slightly shorter than Shion and Shion said that he looked like a little girl (which possibly influenced him in becoming "Eve") Personality Nezumi is a rude, easy to anger and straightforward person. He believes in facts and realistic approach to life from which he developed fast sense of adaptability to new situations. He has a deep hatred towards No. 6. When questioned by Shion, he says that he (Shion) is better off not knowing. Though deemed a criminal in the beginning, he states that he was escorted and wasn't involved in criminal doings. He seems to be an honorable person as shown when he saves Shion to repay him for saving himself back when they were 12. He is smart and quick-witted, easily able to defeat 4 officers of the safety bureau and steal their car. It is implied that he created the robot rats in his home which seem to be intelligent enough to follow instructions. He likes poetry a lot, as it clear from him collecting a lot of poetry in his room. And from him reading and performing poem parts. He performs as a woman actor and goes by the stage name of Eve. History Twelve years ago, his people including his parents and friends were killed in the Mao Genocide conducted by powers behind No. 6. As a result, his back was scalded and he developed a keloid scar. Ever since this incident, Nezumi developed a hatred and desire for revenge against No. 6. At that time, Nezumi's people were an ethnic group called the "Forest People." He was rescued and raised by an old woman of the same race. When he turned 12, he was sent off to the "Moon Drop" as a research subject (as the last of the "Forest People") by the old woman. He escaped using the knife she gave him and ran into Shion's house severely wounded. It appears that he was a thief and was held in prison for a number of years. He is known as VC-103221. He appears to know something about the No.6 city that no one seems to know. Plot Nezumi was first shown staggering to the outside of a tunnel, appearing to be injured on his shoulder. He made it out alive and is seen promising himself that he would continue to live. He then appeared in front of Shion as he entered the window leading to his room. Shion, then twelve, was surprised by his appearance to his room, but before he could say anything Nezumi quickly shut him up. Shion then saw his wound on his shoulder and asked if he would like him to bandage it. Nezumi was shocked by this sudden request. Shion's mom then answered through the intercom asking if Shion opened the window. He said yes and she told him to not do that again. She then told him to get ready for dinner. Nezumi let go of Shion and he asked if the wound was from a bullet. He answered yes, but it was just a graze. Shion was shocked to know that the city even used guns. He then said that there are the hunters and the hunted in which Shion didn't understand. He told him that its best for him to not know. Four years later, Nezumi learns from his robotic rats that Shion was on his way to the correctional facility. He traces the police car in which Shion was being transported and rescues him. He leads him to the "Western District", just outside No. 6, and lets him stay with him. Nezumi later saves Shion from a fatal parasitic infection. When he learns that Shion wants to save the city from the infection -- thus contradicting what Nezumi wanted -- he tells him that he would become his enemy if he carries out with that plan. Powers & Abilities He's bright and has the animal-like ability to sense danger, and has managed to survive well in the West Block. Close knife combat is his forte. Relationships '''Shion: '''He first met Shion when he entered through his window. When Shion asked if Nezumi wanted him to bandage the wound on his shoulder, he was rather taken aback, but agreed. He was telling him that the city was just used as a brainwashing project just to enslave people and that it was not always perfect. Shion immediately agreed with him, surprising Nezumi. Nezumi seems to, in a sense, care for Shion deeply and he sees him as innocent. He admires the fact that Shion wants to find a better way of doing things than killing but tells him he's foolish for thinking so. It's unknown whether Nezumi and Shion have romantic feelings toward each other, but a few hints are given off every time Shion is an issue. For example, in episode 7 Shion gives Nezumi a "goodnight kiss", but this was in fact a "goodbye kiss", also used as a thank you to Nezumi for all he's done for Shion. Shion also didn't want to involve Nezumi with the rescue of Safu in fear of Nezumi getting hurt. Then, in No. 6, when Shion kills a guard, Nezumi feels it's his fault and cries for making Shion do such a thing after he is wounded. And despite his belief that survivors are the winners, after Shion is killed in the anime he chooses to stay in the correctional facility and sing for Shion's soul rather than run away from the collapsing building. Further proving that they're homosexual and harbour romantic feelings for each other. Another hint that they have romantic feelings for each other is seen in Episode 10, when Nezumi states, "I have fallen", after thinking about Shion; however the true meaning of what he says is unclear at the time, it later becomes more clear. Nezumi and Shion kissed in a romantic sense during episode 11, promising each other they will meet again. Nezumi and Shion are the first gay "couple" in a non-gay anime, their kiss was the first returned gay kiss in a non-gay and was given highly positive remarks from fans. Trivia *Some fans commented that he slightly resembles Kanda from D.Gray-Man, Mukuro Rokudo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Yuri from Tales of Vesperia, Yatogami Kuroh from K, and Alto Saotome from Macross Frontier. *His name means "rat" or "mouse". *His stage name is Eve. *The subtitles used in the official release by Sentai Filmworks and the streaming website Crunchyroll officially translated his name as Rat. *Nezumi has stated that he thinks Shion's white hair looks better than his brown hair. *His appearence in the novels is somewhat different than in the anime and manga. In the novels, his hair is black and shorter compared to having blueish hair in a ponytail like the anime/manga. *Nezumi is portrayed as the "seme" between him and Shion. References Category:Characters Category:Male